Warrior from a different dimension
by PrototypeBdy
Summary: War is coming to Olympus. A war the will ravage the world as everyone knows it. So what are the gods to do? Bring a demi god from a different time in to save them.


Kratos looked over the ruined world. The world that he brought forth. His seamless lust for revenge and battle destroyed his world, leaving behind only death and destruction. He saw harpies fly across the sky. At least they could still call this place home.

Home.

The meaning of that word is long forgotten by Kratos. It's been so long since the incident, but the scars seem so new. The scars are so visible. Both the old and new ones. Both hurting equally.

"My wife…my child…Pandora…I'm so sorry." Kratos whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Spartan." A voice said behind him. Kratos turned around to see Athena.

"Leave me Athena." Kratos commanded. The goddess did not listen.

"I cannot do that Spartan." Athena said.

"Why are you here?" Kratos asked. Athena looked out into the world.

"You may see death and destruction, but I see a new world that is in need of guidance. I only require the instrument of said guidance." She said. They both looked down at the Blade of Olympus, which was currently lying on the ground. Kratos moved to pick it up. He held it at eye level.

"Hand me the blade Spartan. It will give me the power I need to fix everything, and have complete control over the mortals." Athena said as she outstretched her arm. Kratos looked at her. If he gave her the blade, then the god would continue to run the world. Ruing the lives of so many others. Normaly Kratos wouldn't care about strangers, but there was always the risk of someone turning out like Kratos. He would never wish that upon his worse enemy's. Not when an axe is better. He moved away from her.

"You owe me this Kratos. After what you did, you owe me!" Athena exclaimed.

"I owe you nothing!" Kratos said, as he got in a battle stance.

"You would strike me down? Again?" Athena asked. Kratos looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"My vengeance…Is over." Kratos said. He then spun the blade around and right as he was about to plunge it into his belly, a blinding golden light blinded him.

 ** _A few minutes before, in the PJ Olympus…_**

Typical boring winter solstice meeting. Same old same old. Dionysus was passed out drunk. Zeus and Poseidon were fighting over who mother Rhea liked better. Hephaestus was starring daggers at Ares, as Ares made goo goo eyes at Aphrodite. Artemis and Apollo were arguing over gods know what this time. Then they all went silent as a bright light filled the room, and there stood the fates, all looking at the Olympians.

They all got up, and Zeus addressed them.

"Lady fates. What brings you here?" Zeus asked.

"We have come to warn you." Clotho said. The gods looked at each other confused.

"Warn us of what?" Athena asked.

"War. A war like none other Olympus hath seen before. Unmatched in it viciousness and death." Atropos said.

Ares started to get excited, but was quickly shut up.

"You will not benefit from this, God of War. If you are to lose this war, all will be obliterated." Clotho said again.

"What are we to do?" Zeus asked.

"We have already taken care of that. We are summoning a warrior, from another time. One that will tip the balance in Olympus's favor. But be warned, his methods are…Brutal." Lachinkes said.

"Who is this warrior? Artemis asked, hoping it would be a female.

"Like I said, He is a warrior, of unmatched skill and brutality. Forced to become something so deadly that not even the Gods of his time could stop. To prove this, he slayed his gods, and felt nothing from it." Clotho said. The gods all fell silent.

He KILLED his own gods. Keyword KILLED. How dangerous was this mortal?

"There is no real reason to fear though. The reason he killed them all was because they were corrupted by Pandora's box, and betrayed him." Atropos said.

"So as long as we treat him with respect, we can guarantee his loyalty?" Zeus asked. The three sisters looked at each other.

"Maybe." They all said at once. Before the gods could say anything else, a bright gold light shone in the throne room. After about a second, the light died down, to reveal a young mortal, no older than a teenager. He appears to be wearing a backpack, and has what looks to be a golden gauntlet on his arm. Next to him I a large blade, glowing a godly blue color. The boy starts to get up, gripping the hilt of the blade. He digs the tip into the floor, and uses the blade as a stand, as he grips his head, likely in pain. He is turned away from the Gods, but is facing the Fates. When he lays eyes on them, he shoves the blade into his bag and pulls out two short swords, glowing red with what appears to be fire. He then spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked. Clotho raised her hand.

"Peace, Kratos. We mean you no harm. Quite the opposite. We offer you a chance at redemption. We are the Fates, and we have brought you here to bargain." Lackinis said. Kratos looked at them funny. He then stood up straight.

"The sisters…are dead. I would know. I personally killed them." He said. The gods behind them became even more surprised.

"We know. We have watched. We are from a different time. One not like your own. A different world, if we were so bold." Clotho explained.

"A different time? If I were to believe you, what is this bargain that you speak of?" Kratos asked.

"We are glad you asked. If you help Olympus win an upcoming war, then we will return, you wife, and daughter. Along with Pandora. We will also give you back your original body if you so desire." Athropos said. The first three Kratos couldn't believe, but when she said body, he finally took a good look at himself. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was wearing black shoes with black camo shorts with a red shirt. His skin was no longer the color or ash, and he didn't have his tattoo anymore. He also had a full set of black hair.

"What have you done?" Kratos exclaimed.

"Calm warrior. This body will prove useful in the quest, seeing as youll be interacting with others like you now. Now we have already proven that we are what we are willing to do to get you to do the quest. If you succeed you will get your reward, along with other things if you so desire." Clotho said. Kratos thought of his options for a moment.

"If I refuse?" He asked.

"Then you will go back to your own world and you will never see your family again." The sisters all said. Kratos fell silent.

"Fine. I'll do it. However, if you betray me, I. Will. Kill you." Kratos said.

"Understood Spartan. While you are here we think it would be good to meet the gods of this realm as well." Clotho said, as she motioned back. Kratos turned around to see the gods all in their thrones.

All of them looking directly at him.

 ** _Well, heres a story. Tell me what you think. What can I improve on? First fic so don't be to mean, but still help me out. Bye yall._**


End file.
